Installation of radio repeaters in large, open areas is a time-consuming process that requires separate power connections to power each radio. When batteries are not an option, unsightly power cords to power each radio must be plugged into an electrical outlet and run to the radio. It can be preferable to install the radios in locations where they are as visually unobtrusive as possible, relegating the radios to hallways, corridors, or ceilings where their radio transmission is less effective. These radios are also susceptible to tampering, particularly when installed in public areas, and theft.
What is needed, therefore, is a wireless transceiver that is integrated within an electrical receptacle assembly. The present disclosure is directed to addressing these and other needs.